A trip to the Eerie, Indiana hospital
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: Marshal and Simon both get called to the Hospital for a Tonsillectomy but is that all that happens to them?
1. Chapter 1

Marshal Teller had just come home from school on a Friday evening. For once nothing strange seemed to be happening in town which seemed odd to him. Things began to happen though when his mom got a phone call from Marshals doctor asking her to bring him to the hospital the flowing morning and to also make sure he had nothing to eat past midnight as he wanted Marshal to have a Tonsillectomy. The Doctor went on to explain that it was part of a new plan to have teens get tonsillitis less and that everyone in the high school was going to be having it done eventually.

His mother turned to tell him about and said "Marshall honey that was your doctor on the phone the local hospital wants you to go in tomorrow to have your tonsils taken out. There apparently doing a study on teen tonsillitis and they want samples of people who have had it and who haven't."

Marshall seemed a little nervous about it as his Mom said "don't worry you'll be fine it will be just like when you had the operation when you were four."

Marshall then remembered back to when he had an operation to remove two small cysts he had on his neck just above his collar bone they were some sort of thing that usually disappears when you're born as part of your development but they stuck around on him. Marshall remembered going to the hospital with his Mom on the morning of his operation.

_It was when he was about 4 sometime when he was in kindergarten. After arriving there and signing in he was taken to a room where he had to change out of his clothes into a gown and slippers, he thought he got to keep his underwear on. After that he was taken to a room to get a blood test. After the blood test he went to a play room to watch TV before the surgery. A few minutes before he was supposed to go into surgery they said they needed to do another blood test, when that was done he was running late for the operation so a nurse took him in to the OR._  
_Once in the OR he had to lie down on the table with his head on a rubber donut and they gave him an injection to put him under. About 15 to 20 minutes later he woke up not really knowing where he was and he was trying to sit up before his eyes were open. After they had adjusted his bed so he could sit up he was wheeled to another room where he was given his clothes, he thought he remembered he had to put his underwear back on. Once he was back in his clothes it was time to go home. _

The operation wasn't really something he ever talked about with anyone mainly because you couldn't see the scars from it as they were usually covered by his t-shirts and plus no one ever asked him if he had an operation before. Heck the only other thing he had done was being circumcised when he was baby and didn't have any memory of it.

Well he was thinking about it Simon came to the front door and knocked on it. After Marshall let him in they went upstairs to talk. Apparently Simon had also been called in to have his tonsils taken out too. He seemed a little bit sacred about having the surgery as he had never had one so Marshall told him about the one he had done when he was kid.

The next morning when they arrived at the Hospital in Eerie Marshall noticed it looked like it was out of the 50's or something like that. Everything about it seemed old except there were some modern TV and magazines in the waiting area other then that the furniture looked like it belonged in a museum. Marshal hopped that the operating rooms were better looking than this was. After his Mom had signed him in he went and sat next to Simon who had also come in at the same time as well. They saw three other boys from School as well but they just sat by themselves as they didn't really know Marshall and Simon that well.

A little while later after the other boys had been taken to get ready for their surgery by a nurse it was Marshals turn. As he and his Mom were taken to a room where he would change his clothes into a gown he passed by one room where one of the boys was having his temperature and blood pressure taken. In the room beside his he saw one of the others sitting on a bed in a gown waiting until he was called. The third boy was walking past tem with a nurse on his way to the operating room. Marshall noticed he had on a robe and pants as well as a pair of socks and some hospital slippers and a cap on his heed that looked a bit like a shower cap.

Marshall noticed that on the bed were similar things except for the cap. The nurse then told him to take everything off except for his underwear and put on the pants and the gown and she would help him tie it up before he put on the robe, socks and slippers.

The nurse pulled the screen around the bed and told him to put everything in the bag he had been told to bring with him. Marshall had also been told to bring a bag with a change of clothes just in case he had to stay longer in the hospital then he was scheduled for. Marshall then took off his jacket shirt and pants and put them in his bag he had left the necklace he sometime wore at home so it wouldn't get lost. Next he pulled on the pants and put on the gown once he was in it he told the nurse who opened the curtains to help tie it up at the back she then told him to put the robe socks and slippers on. After he had those on he was taken to the room he had seen the other boy in.

He was first weighed and had his height checked then he was told to have asset in a chair were the nurse rolled up his sleeve and put a blood pressure cuff on him and put a thermometer in his mouth. After that she listened to his heart and his breathing and then put a little red light on his figure she said it was called a pulse oximeter and told him it was to measure how much oxygen was in his blood.

After that he was taken back to his room to wait for his surgery well he was in there he saw the other boy being taken for his and also saw Simon come back from getting his exam. Unfortunately both boys were in different rooms so they couldn't talk to each other. Marshall sat on the bed and watched some TV well he talked to his Mom a bit well he waited for his turn. The room he was in was bit more up to date then the lobby of the hospital so he felt a little bit better about it. Well he was waiting he was visited by two doctors the first one was an intern who would be helping to assist on his Tonsillectomy as the surgeon was busy doing another on one of the other boys. He put Marshal somewhat at ease as he told him what to expect before after and during the surgery. Te second doctor he saw was going to be his anesthesiologist or sleepy doctor and he told him how he was going to put him under and he asked him if he had ever had it before. Marshall told him about the surgery he had when he was little.

About 20 minutes later a nurse came in with a cap to put on his hair. He then put it on and she helped adjust it so it didn't cover his ears but his hair was all inside of it. She then escorted him to the operating room well he was on his way he saw Simon getting a cap as well and waved to him. Simon gave him thumbs up and said "I'll see you after we wake up."

Marshall then said "yeah good luck I hope everything goes well for you."

When they got to the operating room the nurse opened the door for him and led him over to the operating table and had him take the robe off and opened up the back of his gown she then had him lie down on the operating table she took one arm out of the gown and said "it's easier for us to connect you to the monitors with this arm out ok." Then her and another nurse hooked him up to a heart monitor, blood pressure monitor and a pulse oximeter. The anesthesiologist then put a mask on him and said "ok now Marshal just breathe normally like I told you."

The anesthesiologist then picked up a strap beside Marshals head and said "just relax and breathe normally I'm just going to put this on the mask to help hold it still so I can monitor the equipment ok."

Marshal was able to say ok well he strapped the mask on him. Well he was doing that one of the nurses pulled a sheet over him and put another strap across his belly and said "it's just so you don't move off the table ok."

Then they put his arms on to two small parts on the sides and said "don't worry it's just so we have access to your arms if we need to give you some medicine during the surgery."

Then the anesthesiologist asked Marshall to count backward from 10 when he was just getting to five he was asleep and the anesthesiologist took the mask off him to put berthing tube in him. Meanwhile in the room next door Simon was being prepped in the same way as Marshal just was.

In another operating room two of the other boys was just having there surgery finished well the other one was in the recovery room waiting to wake up from his surgery. An intern was telling the mother of the boy in recovery about her sons surgery and everything that had been done to him. In another family room one of the boys who was still in surgery mother was being told that his surgery was taking a bit longer as they needed to investigate something in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the operating room that Marshal was in things were going very well the doctor had begun the surgery by putting a clamp in to hold open his mouth and began by taking his adenoids out, not that Marshal ever had problems with them he was actually one of the control patients in the study. The Doctor had taken them out because he judged them to be fairly sizeable. Next he moved on to his tonsils and carefully removed them using a technique that would be relatively painless for Marshal when he woke up. The anesthesiologist was monitoring him closely and said "he's doing good so far everything looks fine"

Once the Doctor was finished with the Tonsil and Adenoidectomy with Marshal another Doctor came in and said "we just finished doing the belly exams on the other three and I'm ready to move onto him."

One of the interns in the room was then sent to go speak with Marshals mom well he was being prepped for surgery on his belly.

*- in the waiting room -*

Both Simon's Mom and Marshal's mom were sitting in the waiting area waiting for news about their boys they had already seen a couple of the other boys moms get news about additional exams being done on their sons and then being told they were in recovery. Two of them had already left to be in there sons rooms with them. As the intern came in he asked for "Mrs. Teller?"

Marshal's Mom approached him and was taken to a small room where she was told "everything has gone well with your son's Tonsillectomy the doctor decided to take out his adenoids as well because they looked a little big in him. Now as you may or may not know from some of the other boys moms we are doing an additional abdominal exam with a small incision in the area of your sons umbilicus or belly button and we will then put a camera in to check the abdomen and remove the appendix for study as well."

Marshall's Mom then said "if he has the additional surgery will it affect when he goes home?"

The Intern then said "yes will probably keep him over night until at least Sunday afternoon maybe longer depending on how well he is doing."

Marshal's Mom then said "I think I'd rather make sure everything is ok with my son then wait to see if something else happens to him. I think I may have had an uncle have some problems with cancer in his belly when I was a kid."

The intern then said "that's good I just need you to sign the consent form and will perform the procedure on him."

She then signed it and the intern picked up the phone and called to the OR Marshal was in.

*- Back in the OR -*

The Doctors and nurse were waiting to get consent for the belly surgery well they began getting ready for it. The Era Nose and Throat surgeon had just finished up with the tonsil removal and had removed the clamp from Marshals' mouth. The anesthesiologist then secured the berthing tube just in case they were going to continue the surgery. One of the nurses' answered a phone in the room and said "we have consent."

The general surgeon who had come in then said "alright let's get this kids belly prepped well I go scrub in to do it."

The nurses then pulled the sheet off of Marshal and took his gown off they also removed his pants and underwear they put them in a bag that they sorted with the bed that he was going to be taken to the recovery room in. Another nurse put a catheter into Marshal's penis and said "I always find they go in so much easier with a circumcised boy then one who isn't." The other nurse who was prepping Marshals' belly by shaving some peach fuzz he had around his belly butt said "tell me about it one of the other boys we did today was fairly difficult to do. I had to have a doctor come and circumcise him before I could put it in him."

The nurse who had put the tube in him said "the other boy I did this with today wasn't circumcises either but it wasn't too bad to get it done and I didn't have to get it done to him."

The nurse who was prepping his belly had now moved onto putting some iodine on it before they draped him again and said "apparently the one I had was having some difficulty with it and was going to be having one done anyway."

The anesthesiologist announced that Marshal was still perfectly stable and still under.

* - The OR next door -*

Meanwhile in Simons OR thing were going well with his Tonsillectomy. The Doctor had decided to leave his adenoids as unlike Marshals they didn't seem as big. They completed his surgery as another Doctor came in to get him ready for the abdominal surgery as well unlike with Marshal he had been able to go and get consent as the patient he had done before was in the recovery room getting ready to wake up. He also happened to be the boy that had to be circumcised. Simon was prepped in the same way as Marshal but didn't need to have any body hair shaved.

*-back in Marshals OR- *

The Doctor doing the abdominal surgery on Marshal had decided to make a small incision just below his belly button as it had been hard to open up. He then connected a small tube to it to inflate it with carbon dioxide to begin looking around it with the scope after he was finished he then began to remove his appendix vi the same incision. Once that was done he closed him up after doing a final inspection and a nurse put a small bandage over the incision. The anesthesiologist then discounted the brething tube from him and coveted one with a bag that would just give him regular oxygen well he woke up. Once in the recovery room they took the tube out of him and put a mask on him to help him wake up some more.

* - In Simons OR - *

Things went much the same as Marshals and he was taken out in the same way as his best friend had been.

*- in the patient room of the first boy - *

He had just woken up from his surgery and his mom and the doctor informed him of the additional procedures done on him. His mom also told him that they did the circumcision on him so he didn't have to worry about coming back for it another time.

The boy then said "that cool now I don't have to be embaresed around my friends in gym class who are circumcised. So I guess I need to spend the night in the hospital now because I had the extra surgery done I wonder if any of my other friends who came in today had it done."


End file.
